Rachel Finds Out!
by idahogirllovefinn
Summary: a different version of season 2 of Glee...what will happen you just will have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**DOn't Own Glee R.I.B. does . This is my version of season 2. Please Review**

* * *

**Prelude**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V.**

**Finn was walking down the hallway of McKinley High with his girlfriend Rachel Berry.****_'_**_I love my girlfriend, we got Sam to stay in Glee club and we are preparing for sectionals and Kurt is safe at Dalton, what could go_ wrong,'** thought Finn. His head was starting to hurt from all that thinking. Little did Finn know what was going to go down in Glee club after school**

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

**Rachel was very happy walking with her boyfriend Finn Hudson.**_' I love my quaterback boyfriend, Puck got Lauren to join New Directions, Quinn and Sam are dating, so are Brittany and Artie, and Kurt transferred to Dalton, all is fine in the Finchel universe,' _**thought Rachel. Rachel smiled big while gazing at Finn. Little did she know she was in for a big reavealing of a secret.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Glee**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Santana Spills Finns Secret.**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V.**

**I can't wait til school is over and I can makeout with Rachel. I'm going to marry that girl someday. Santana keeps giving me these ****_'I'm going to tell Rachel your dirty little secret'_**** looks. I don't know what to do, what if I tell her and she breaks up with me. Hopefully Rachel won't find out.**

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

**I can't wait til it's time to go to glee. Finn is the most perfect loves me for everything I am and not what I look like. Santana has been acting strangely lately. She keeps giving me the ****_'I know a secret' _****look. Finn is acting if he knows what Santana knows.**

**No One's P.O.V.**

**Rachel and FInn were walking to glee holding hands. Mr. Schue walked in and said, " Ok, everybody for the duet part of sectionals will go to Quinn and Sam." Rachel looked at Finnwho was also thinking ****_'what the hell'_****. " Mr. Schue even though I believe they are good singers, I don't think they are good enough for sectionals to be honest,"said Finn. Santana rolled her eyes at Finn's statement. " I love how honest my boyfriend is," said Rachel lovingly. Tired of hearing Rachel praise her ****_'perfect boyfriend'_****, Santana said," Hey man-hands, your boyfriend is a hypocite, we totally slept together last year." The room got instantly quiet.**

* * *

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Own Glee**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Rachels Reaction**

**Rachels P.O.V**

_' What the hell, why is Santana doing this and why did Finn lie to me,' I thought. _**"Rach, babe, please say something," said Finn worriedly. "How could you lie to me about you still being a virgin when I came clean to you about not being able to go through with it with Jesse, Finn do you know how embarassing it is to find out the person you love is not a virgin in front of the whole glee club," I yelled at Finn. " I ...I was going to tell you when you..."stammered Finn getting visibly pale. "What Finn, when I was finally ready to make love to you," I yelled louder. "Y- yes, b-but R-Rach I l-love you," stammered Finn. "Yea, but not enough to tell me. How many of you knew about Finn and Santana," I yelled. All of them raised their hands except Mr. Schue and Sam, plus I think Kurt knew, but I will give him the benefit of the doubt. " I can't believe this. Well I have a few words for you guys, I'm through with all of you, and Finn, I'm officially breaking up with you," I yelled through my tears. Then I ran out of the choir room barely hearing Finn call out my name.**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

**"Rach," I called out through my tears, while dropping to my knees. **_' Why did Santana do that,' I thought, ' thats the last time I'm listening to Puck about keeping something huge as losing my virginity a secret ever again.' _**"What the hell Santana, why did you do that, are you so unhappy in your own life that you have to ruin others," I yelled at Santana, " it wasn't you place to tell." Everyone was glaring at both Santana and me; they were glaring at me because I should of told Rachel when she told me that she couldn't go through with it with Jesse and they are glaring at Santana because it wasn't her place to tell and ruining our chances to win sectionals. " That dwarf doesn't deserve to be happy," sneered Santana. The next thing I know Mercedes came up to Santana and I and slapped us and then said, "Santana, don't you realise you screwed up our chances to win sectionals, and white boy you should of told her when you two started dating." I looked down at my feet and said, " I know Mercedes." I waled out after that.**

**No one's P.O.V.**

**"What are we going to do without Rachel," asked Artie. Everyone was looking at each other completely freaked out about what went down. Mr. Schue was completely freaked out. **_' What are we going to do without our lead singer,' _**thought . " Why did Rachel Berry get angry, berries are supposed to be fruity and happy," said a clueless Brittany. Everyone ignored Brittany's comment. " Santana, why do you want to destroy peoples lives," said Mike loudly, " what did Rachel ever do to you?" Everyone looked at Mike who is normally quiet, yell at Santana. "She did nothing to me, she is just a freak who deserved it," Santana laughed maniacally. " Thats enough Ms. Lopez, I have had enough of your snobbish attitude and your bullying," yelled Mr. Schue, " I have no choice but to call your grandma and kick you out of glee club. " Nobody said anything, they haven't seen Mr. Schuester so mad. "Glee club is dismissed for today," said Mr. Schue. Everyone glared at Santana.**

**Mr. Schue's P.O.V.**

_' I can't beli;eve all the drama that Santana is causing," I thought. _**I walk down to the principals office and spot Sue there. " Well if it isn't Spongehair Buttchin, " said Sue.** _'What does this woman have against my hair,' _**I thought. " Hello William," said Principal Figgins," I've invited Sue to this meeting about Ms. Santana Lopez." **_' Why are we having a meeting about my most loyal cheerleader,' _**thought Sue. " Well Sue, I've invited you here to inform you that Ms. Santana Lopez, has been expelled, her grandmother has been informed and she is being sent to a boarding school for girls who have anger issues," said Figgins. " What did she do to deserve this punishment," asked Sue angrily. " I can tell you what Santana did Sue. She has been bullying the whole Glee club, espeacially Rachel. Ms. Pilsbury has photographic evidence of Santana bullying Rachel and photos of Santana drawing inappropriate pictures of Rachel in the girls restroom. So how would you feel if someone did that to you," I said angrily. He tossed over the photographic evidence to Sue. "Any problems with our decision Sue," asked Pricipal Figgins. Sue shook her head no. **_' All I have to do now is fix the glee clulb,'_** I thought while exiting the office and headed home.**

* * *

**I'm working on the next chapters for Don't Stop Loving Me and Finn and Rachel : A complicated romance.**

**Please Read and Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Own Glee**

* * *

**Chapter 3. The Great Glee depression Part 1.**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V.**

'I_ can't believe I lost the girl I love over a stupid lie," _**I thought. "Finn Hudson get your lazy butt up and get ready for school," yelled his mom. I slowly got up not wanting to got to school and face the wrath of the glee club. **_' I don't want to go to school and bump into Rachel and seeing her so hurt about the situation just kills me,' _**I thought. I walked down the stairs and kissed my mom on the cheek. I walked out of this house not in a happy mood. This day was going to be hell.**

**As I walked into McKinley I noticed everyone was still pissed at me. Mercedes was giving me a death glare that made me recoil. Artie didn't even notice me standing there and just rolled across my foot. "Dude, do you realize that you caused all this mess," asked Puck. I just nodded and continued to walk to my locker. As I was getting ready to go to my first class, I noticed Rachel ignoring every glee club member including me. I really deserve this silent treatment. I slammed my locker closed and silently walked to class.**

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

**I woke up today knowing that I wasn't going to glee and I was still pissed as hell at Finn. I want to forgive him I really do, but I can't get the idea or the horrible image of Finn's lie out of my head. I wish I could block out the image that keeps forming in my head of Santana and Finn having sex.I shuttertered just of the thought of it. So to get the image out of my head I grabbed my clothes for the day and got ready. Today was going to be long.**

**As I drove up to McKinley, in my pink gold star covered Volkswagen, I knew it was going to be a long day. I waked into McKinley and saw Mercedes glaring at Finn and watched as his head dropped. I was surprised Artie would deliberately run over Finn's foot. I thought they were all friends. I wondered if something happened after I stormed out of glee yesterday. As I was walking to my locker, I noticed Finn at his, looking as if someone kicked his puppy. I wanted to go and comfort him, but I'm still upset over what happened yesterday. So, I just walked past him and went over to my locker. **_' I hope this day goes by fast,' _**I thought then slammed my locker shut and went to class.**

**Mr. Schue's P.O.V.**

**I knew today was going to be unforgettable. Finn looked like someone stole his favorite teddy bear. I know how he feels, he is going through what I went through when I almost lost Emma, the poor boy can't function without Rachel. The other glee club members are just being immature about the whole situation. I can't believe Mercedes is treating Finn like he has the plague. Artie, on the other hand, should have supported him because Tina cheated on him with Mike during the summer. As I saw all this going on, I knew it was going to be a terrible day.**

**The last bell rang for the day and I was slowly getting ready to talk to the glee club. All my spanish classes had been rough since I had a glee club member or in Rachel's case ex-glee club member in one class or another. Rachel was in my first period spanish class with Finn. I felt my heart-break for her as I watched her struggling not to cry as she tried not to pay attention to Finn. The same could be said for Finn, he couldn't look at Rachel without crying. Now I have to go tell the glee club the news about Santana. Well here it goes.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review with a long review. I enjoy reading them.**

**Part 2 will be up when I get it done.**


End file.
